


Hunter's Requiem Oneshot Collection

by Julius_Belmont



Series: Hunter's Requiem [2]
Category: Metroid Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Eri is a Metroid, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Izuku has Samus's Power Armor, Multi, Parent Midoriya Izuku, Tall Hadou Nejire, Tall Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Belmont/pseuds/Julius_Belmont
Summary: Just a small Collection of fluffy oneshots in the Hunter's Requiem universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is was fun to write

* * *

Eri's birthday

While her son and granddaughter were out, Chozo decided to kick her plans into high gear. She pulled out a whistle and blew into it.

Hearing the whistle, Fumikage looked up from the little sweater he and Dark Shadow were making.

"Mother calls us for our assistance. The cloak must wait." He put down the knitting needles and sweater.

Fumikage soared down the stairs and stopped in front of his mother with his and his quirk's arms raised in a salute. "Fumikage and Dark Shadow reporting for duty Ma'am."

The bird-woman chuckled at her son.  
"Now now Fumi you can relax."

The bird-boy's shoulders relaxed.

"What are the plans for the party?" He inquired curiously about his role.

"Well, I already wrapped the gifts, all that's left is the decorations and the pie."

Chozo stiffened, "Fumi where's your father?"

"He said he was going to make 'The greatest apple pie for the best granddaughter.' Why?" Fumikage's eyes widened as he remembered what happened last year.

"Quickly Mother we must stop the catastrophe that Father is sure to cause!"

The worried teen pulled his mother with him into the kitchen to see his father baking normally?

The muscular baker put the pie in the oven and turned towards his family.

"Why are you guys so worried? I learned from last year." He took off the oven mitts and set aside the apron that said Best Grandpa.

Chozo shrugged, surprised that her husband didn't blow up the kitchen again "I just was concerned that's all, didn't want Eri to not have her pie."

After the little scare with Jonichi. The Tokoyamis finished preparing for Eri's birthday.

* * *

To say Eri was excited was an understatement.  
The little jellyfish couldn't help but jump in joy when she saw the decorated house.

Streamers were strung from the doorways, balloons were everywhere.  
The balloons themselves were shaped like jellyfish and birds. Little birds hung from the ceiling, a banner hanging in front of the kitchen reading "HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY ERI!"

Izuku smiled as Eri stood there in awe, nudging her to get her attention. "Come on my jellyfish, let's go thank Grandma and Grandpa."

"Come on Papa, let's go!" Eri rushed ahead, dragging her chuckling father into the kitchen where their family was waiting, holding presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERI!!!"

* * *

After the birthday wishes, they had dinner and dessert. Jonichi brought out the pie.  
The pie was apple and it had a little candle sticking out of the top.

The whole family chuckled as the birthday girl drooled "It looks good, Grandpa!"

Jonichi's smile brightened, as he cut the pie. "I'm glad you think it looks good kiddo because you're getting the first slice."

He had barely set the slice down before she dug in. In moments it was gone.  
The rest of the family dug in, shocked at the taste.

After dessert, it was finally time for presents.

Chozo pulled out the first one, It was a big box covered in jellyfish themed wrapping. She smiled as she handed Eri the gift. "You'll like this one. It's from me and grandpa."

"Thank you, Grandma!" Eri thanked her as the little Metroid began to tear apart the wrapping paper to reveal a little blue onesie that was covered in birds.

Fumikage pulled out his gift, a little sweater with a little Metroid on it. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap the garment, but Dark Shadow and I made it ourselves"

Eri beamed as she saw the sweater "I love it! Thank you so much, Uncle Fumi and Uncle Shadow."

She hugged the sweater close to her chest and tackled the two with a hug.

"Oof, I'm glad you liked it little one, just take it easy with the hugs." Fumikage winced.

Izuku chuckled at the display, and pulled out his gift. "My jellyfish, It's time for my present. You know how you've been wanting something like my stun gun."

Eri began to float with excitement "Uh-huh it's so cool when you use it!"

Izuku pulled Eri back to the ground, and then handed her the present. "Now it's not actually like mine it won't actually stun anyone but, it does fire lights and make some sounds."

Eri posed with the replica stun gun."Look Papa I'm like you!"

Everybody cooed at the little jellyfish imitating her father.

* * *

Soon it was Eri's bedtime. The little space jellyfish was in the new onesie, curled up next to her father.  
Izuku looked up from the book he was reading her. "Eri did you have a good birthday?"

Eri yawned, her eyes drooping "Mhmm. It was the best ever.

She snuggled against her father, sleep quickly overtaking her. “Goodnight, Papa."

Izuku gave her a goodnight kiss as she dozed off.

“Goodnight, Eri. Happy Birthday, and may there be many more.”


	2. Bittersweet Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember when I said that this was going to be just fluff? I lied.

Bittersweet Remembrance

"Thank you, Fumi. I'm sorry for troubling you like this," Izuku was grateful. "I just can't take Eri to a graveyard."

Fumikage reached out reassured his brother. "Do not worry, brother, the little one is fine with me. I have a plethora of enthralling activities planned for us to do."

Izuku relaxed, "Thank you. I must be going, The graveyard closes in a couple of hours. Eri' be good for your uncles. If you're good, I'll give you some candied apples."

Eri beamed at the idea of getting apples. "I'll be good, Papa. Please don't be sad when you come back."

Izuku smiled at his daughter's concern,

"Come give your Papa a hug."

Eri tackled him with a hug. "Bye Papa, be safe."

"Of course." And with that Izuku, left leaving the bird and jellyfish on their own.

Fumikage looked down at his niece and smiled."Come on,o little one, let's have a tea party."

Eri rushed up the stairs. "Come on, Uncle Fumi and Uncle Shadow!"

* * *

It was a weird scene if one was to walk in.

A bird-headed boy, a sentient shadow and a little blue Metroid in a black little gothic dress, sitting around drinking tea.

Gothic Musician Aurelio Voltaire was playing in the background.

Eri was on a little throne, Fumikage was chilling in a little pink chair and Dark Shadow was floating. 

Eri spoke up from her throne, "Sir Fumi, do you like the tea that I have b-b-browed?" Fumikage chuckled at Eri's attempts to speak formally. "It's brewed my queen, not browed." 

Eri smiled before trying again. "Sir Fumi, do you like the tea I have brewed?"

"It is most delectable, my queen." Fumikage answered, happy to be spending time with his niece.

Eri got up from her throne and approached the bird-headed boy, pulling out make-up. "Come on Sir Fumi, it's time for the royal makeover."

* * *

Izuku walked through the graveyard searching for his parents graves. When he finally found them, he placed the flowers he was carrying on the graves.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I know it's been a while since I visited. Eri's birthday was yesterday, she turned six." Izuku told his parents somberly. "I even got her a toy replica of the stun gun you made. She loves it." 

Izuku sighed before shifting the topic

"The suit is coming along nicely. Mei has been a great help with it. You would have liked Mei, Dad."

Izuku smiled as he remembered the woman he met the day before.

"I met a girl! I had an actual conversation with someone who wasn't Mei, Eri or the Tokoyamis. She was really pretty. She gave me her number."

He began to cry. "I-I r-really miss you g-guys."

He wiped his tears. "But I'll be strong for you. You would want me to continue on."

As he got up, he left a flower on each of their graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Laughter*
> 
> Thank you for your continued support

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for y'alls support


End file.
